kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adrenalines
The team of Robin Mask and Terry the Kid. About Terry the Kid goes back in time. He eventually is able to convince Robin Mask that Kevin Mask is his son, and they need to compete in the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament in order to save Kevin's life in the future timeline. Robin agrees with him, and together they train and compete to win the tournament and save their future. Story Later within the arc, Robin arrives with an umbrella and reveals that he now trusts the New Generation. In order to save the man who might be his son, he joins up with Kid for the tournament. Later, while Mantaro is out with Rinko, Jacqueline, and 20th Century Meat, they see Kid jogging and sparring with Robin. Reporters arrive and ask Robin why he has sided with one of the New Generation, but Kid takes over the interview and announces that they are The Adrenalins (ジ・アドレナリンズ) (named after their ability to thrill the audience to edge of their seats). After he promises that he and Robin will win the two of them run off, leaving Mantaro without a partner. The Adrenalines first go up against Kikoku Gurentai. Robin is double teamed by Shikoutei and The Gaon, but Kid eventually tags in and impressively fights them off. He puts Shikoutei in an arm breaker, but Shikoutei escapes with his Snake Arm. He then finds himself double teamed by both members of Kikoku Gurentai and had to tag back in. When Robin's armour is removed and Kikoku Gurentai prepare to cut him up with the Snake Arm, Kid tries to save him but is knocked out of the ring by Shikoutei. He tries to stand back up but is too injured, so Terryman offers him a hand. However, Natsuko stops him because any outside help would result in a disqualification for The Adrenalins. Fortunately, seeing Kevin come back long enough to donate blood to his dying mother revives Kid's "Texas Bronco Spirit" and he kicks Robin's armour back to him. He and Robin then defeat Gaon with the Tag Formation A and Shikoutei with the Adrenalin Bridge. After the match, Terryman and Kinnikuman leave the arena, but Terry gives Kid a thumbs up on his way out. The Adrenalines then face the Five Disasters '''in a '''Water Deathmatch, which freaks Robin out because of him dying against Atlantis in his last one. Not only that, but Kevin, in his healing tube, was tied above the ring. It had seemed like a close match at first, until Thunder threw Kevin's tube into the water, causing Robin to go after him. After that, it had looked like Robin had died the same way as his first death, but he had actually taken Kevin's mask since it doubled as an oxygen tank. Robin then put Lightning in a Tower Bridge, but it only broke his original costume and revealed a second one. Lightning then broke out and performed Justice Crushing Finale on the Adrenalins. They then tried to do Deathwatch Branding on Robin, but Terry saved him with a Condor Kick only to get slashed by Thunder's Lion's Authority, ending the match. (More to Come) Career Record (More to Come) 'Gallery' Adrenalines.jpg The_Adrenalines.jpg References Adrenalines